Stress Reliever
by xotakux2002x
Summary: sasori is VERY stressed. how does deidara plan to help? sasodei yaoi, oneshot


Deidara sensed that something was wrong as soon as he entered the base. For one, it was deadly quiet in the normally noisy base. He walked into the kitchen and saw a very somber looking Konan sitting in the kitchen, whispering to Itachi. "Hey guys!" he called out cheerfully. "What's-"

He was interrupted by both Konan and Itachi lunging at him, clamping their hands over his mouth. "SHH!" Konan hissed in a low tone. "Or else-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Itachi and Konan winced and Deidara's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. "That's Sasori, isn't it, un?" Deidara whispered.

Konan nodded. "Yeah. He got back three days ago in a pissed mood, and he's been swearing and knocking holes in the wall ever since then. Kakuzu scolded him for it, but, well…"

"Sasori threatened to turn him into a puppet if he talked to him again," Itachi continued. "And then, Hidan yelled at him this morning." He shuddered. "Kakuzu's still putting him back together. We're too scared to go near his room right now; I don't think even you can reach him."

Deidara stood there, smiling and nodding. "I see, un." He walked towards the hallway. "I'll take care of it, un."

Itachi's eyes widened, and Konan ran after the blonde. "Deidara, you-"

They heard a loud crash, like someone had punched a hole in the wall. "SHUT UP, DAMMIT!"

Konan dropped her voice to a whisper. "You can't get near him right now! He'll kill you!"

Deidara smirked. "You really have no idea what's wrong, do you?" he turned and kept walking, stopping outside the door to his and Sasori's room.

The area positively radiated pain and death, but the blonde didn't seem to notice or care. "Watch through the keyhole, un," he whispered, opening the door.

A puppet arm came flying through the air, and Deidara caught the piece of wood effortlessly. He winked at Konan before shutting the door behind him. "I'm home, un!" he called out cheerfully.

"I'm well aware of that, brat! Now shut up and stay away, or you'll regret it!" Sasori hissed, chair turned to face Deidara. The blonde ignored this spiteful comment and walked over to his bed, sitting down quietly and not moving. Waiting.

Sasori sat at his desk writing for another half hour before he sighed and turned around to face Deidara. "Come here. NOW." He ordered.

Deidara smiled and walked over, sliding onto his danna's lap and straddling him. "What's wrong, danna?" he whispered.

Sasori sighed and rested his head on Deidara's shoulder, inhaling the blonde's earthy scent. "What's wrong is that bastard Pein sent me on a mission without you, I broke one of favorite puppets, and I came home with a killer case of artists' block, only to find that you'd been sent on a solo assignment!"

Deidara nodded and brought his hands up to Sasori's hair, stroking the red locks soothingly. "So you're pretty mad, un?"

Sasori lifted his head and moved his arms to Deidara's shirt, gripping the hem of it. "Of course I'm mad," he muttered while pulling the article of clothing off the sculptor. "The nerve of that bastard, making you leave before I could give you any attention. And when I needed you the most too!" He sighed and hugged his partner, anger now turning to mild annoyance.

Deidara smiled and kissed Sasori gently. "I'm sorry danna," he cooed, pulling off Sasori's shirt. His fingers gently traced patterns on Sasori's heart container, making the puppeteer shiver slightly. "What can I do to help you, un?" he whispered innocently, even though they both knew the answer.

Sasori smirked and scooped up the blonde, before standing and carrying him to the bed. "Help me relieve my stress, alright Dei-chan?" He set the blonde down on their bed and quickly removed the sculptor's headband and scope, hurriedly tossing them onto the bedside table. Once the pesky objects were removed, he bent down and kissed the blonde, before climbing on top of him.

Deidara shut his eyes and eagerly returned the kiss; Sasori wasn't the only one who was mad that the sculptor had to leave before the red head returned. Deidara felt the puppet master nibble at his bottom lip and gladly gave him entrance, moaning as the red head's skilled tongue darted about within his mouth, leaving no spot untouched. His body was growing hotter, and his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight.

Sasori noticed and smirked. "Be patient, Dei-chan." He kissed down the blonde's cheek and neck, biting at the tender flesh near the base of Deidara's throat. Deidara inhaled slightly at the sensation. "Danna…" he whispered quietly.

"Yes?" Sasori chuckled, kissing down Deidara's chest.

"Don't tease me, un!" the blonde pouted.

"Patience, Dei-chan. A little teasing makes the reward so much sweeter." Deidara frowned, then smirked. He pressed his hands against Sasori's chest, making his handmouths flick out and lick at Sasori's flesh. The red head hissed through clenched teeth. "Deidara…" he warned.

The blonde ignored this and moved one hand to Sasori's heart container, lapping at it. The red head shuddered and moaned at the sensation, glaring down at his partner. Deidara smirked and retracted the tongues, wrapping the now harmless arms around Sasori's torso and kissing the heart with his own mouth. Sasori moaned again. "DEIDARA."

The blonde kissed him again. "Admit it, you like it, un." He removed one of his hands, pressing it on Sasori's stomach, then sliding it down over his abs, and finally ducking beneath the waistband.

Deidara was roughly shoved down onto the bed, both hands pinned down. "Ok, you've made your point." Sasori grabbed his uke's pants and ripped them off, boxers and all, in one swift motion. Deidara hissed as the cold air brushed his hardening length. Sasori removed his own pants and pressed three fingers to Deidara's lips. "Suck."

Deidara opened his mouth and took in all three fingers, wrapping his tongue around them, sucking as seductively as he could, not leaving any spot untouched. Sasori moaned and looked away; the sight of his blonde like this nearly pushed him over the edge. Deidara finally opened his mouth again and let Sasori remove his fingers, sliding them down to Deidara's entrance. "Don't keep me waiting, Sasori danna, un."

The red head smirked and pushed in one finger, making Deidara cry out. He pushed in another finger, making Deidara arch off the bed. The puppet master made a scissoring motion, finally adding the third digit. Now he waited for the blonde to adjust.

Deidara panted as the pain dissipated, turning into pleasure. He looked up at Sasori, and the red head moved his digits, trying to find that one spot "DANNA!" there. He pulled out his fingers partway, only to thrust back in, aiming for that spot. Deidara threw his head back and let out a strangled cry as stars flashed across his vision.

Sasori repeated the action a few more times, receiving the same results, before pulling out his fingers and placing his cock at Deidara's entrance. "Ready?"

"Yes, danna," the sculptor answered, eyes half-lidded and glazed over with lust. Sasori began pushing in, making Deidara tighten his grip on the bed sheets. Sasori pushed in further, and Deidara began whispering his danna's name over and over, until Sasori was completely inside him. It didn't take long for Deidara to adjust, and he began to squirm beneath the red head, shooting him a pitiful look. Sasori pulled out and thrust in.

Deidara screamed as the red head repeated the action, nails digging into the bed. The red head soon built up a rhythm and slammed into Deidara over and over. The blonde managed to force his body up and latched his arms and legs around Sasori, his breath coming in short gasps. "Sa…Saso…" he panted, nails digging in and leaving marks on the Akasuna's back.

"Say it," the puppet master ordered as he thrust in particularly hard.

"SASORI!" the blonde screamed, climaxing on their stomachs. Sasori moaned as he felt the blonde tighten around him, making him climax deep within his lover.

They stayed like that, bodies heaving as they tried to catch their breath, clinging to each other. Finally Deidara released his death grip and fell backwards onto the bed, not quite able to catch his breath. Sasori lay down beside his lover a moment later, pulling the covers over them.

Deidara opened his eyes and crawled over to his partner, pushing Sasori and making him roll over onto his back. The blonde then snuggled into his partner's side, sighing contently. "That felt really good, Sasori, un."

The red head brushed the blonde bangs aside, staring into Deidara's eyes for a moment before kissing the sculptor. "You won't be saying that tomorrow, Dei-chan."

"It's worth it," the blonde replied, resting his head above Sasori's heart. "Feel better danna?"

"Yes. Love you, Deidara."

"I love you too, Sasori."

"Whoa…" Konan was still looking through the keyhole, her nosebleed finally coming to a stop. She smiled and stood up, wiping the blood away. _"Lucky redhead. It must be nice to have your own personal stress reliever…" _


End file.
